Berikan sedikit saja
by Cool Kid69
Summary: Pemikiran Ringo yang merasa dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting bagi Ikki.


**Air gear**

**Berikan sedikit saja**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah telah dimulai. Matahari yang mulai menampakkan sinar keanggunannya mulai memancarkan kehangatan pada semua yang ada dibumi. Menghapus embun-embun yang meliputi tidurnya pagi.<p>

Seperti sebelumnya, rumahku adalah rumah paling ribut disekitar sini. Meski pagi baru menampakkan wajahnya.

"IKKI…. ! Cepat bangun! Apa kau mau kupatahkan lagi kakimu itu, hah?" ucap seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang sedang mengetuk pintudengan tampang jahat khasnya.

"Bangunnya nanti saja…." Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar. Tentunya dia lah penyebab mengapa cewek berambut pendek bernama Mikan itu mengetuk pintu semurka itu.

"IKKI…!

"Bruk Bruk Bruk!"

Dasar Bodoh! Cepat bangun!" kurasa meski ka Mikan berusaha kuat untuk menampar pintu itu ribuan kali, ikki tak akan memperdulikannya.

"Sudahlah ka Mikan... dia tidak akan bangun"

"Dasar Pemalas! Oey Ringgo, hari ini masak apa?" ucap Mikan menengokku sambil dengan santai memegang salah satu pinggangnya.

"Hari ini masak daging panggang, ada apa ka?"

"tidak ap…"

"BRAK!" Ikki tiba-tiba keluar dengan wajah ganas dan air liur yang menetas dari mulutnya.

"Grauuuuuuuuu… Dagiiing….. ' ucap ikki seperti monster zombie.  
>"Kena kau Bodoh! Haha. Cepat MANDIII…!" Suara MIkan menggema dimana-mana.<p>

Seperti biasanya, rumah selalu heboh akan suasana kekerasan. Dan ikki yang sulit dibangunkan. Kehebohan itu terus berlangsung sampai kami pergi ke sekolah.

"Nee, Ikki kun. Hari ini bisa temani aku ketoko buku baru diperempatan sana?" ucapku sambil menatap punggungnya disaat kami sedang diperjalanan kesekolah.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"aku ingin memperbaiki gearku, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah. Aku sudah mengeluarkan lumayan tenaga untuk menambahkan tekanan pada gear. Tapi tetap saja lambat"

"oh" pantas saja jalannya kurang cepat. "Bagaimana kalau besok atau besoknya lagi?" ucapku polos sambil menampakkan wajah ceria disampingnya.  
>"Tidak. Besok aku ada janji. Besoknya aku ingin latihan dengan Kazu dan Onigiri.<p>

"UUh… pelit" ucapku sedikit jengkel. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin bisa ke toko itu bersamanya. Kurasa aku memang harusnya pergi sendirian saja.

"Kring…" Suara pintu toko. Lumayan juga toko buku ini. Meski baru saja buka, tapi tak kalah keren dan rapi pada masalah penataan rak buku. Pikiranku masih melayang sembari berjalan menuju rumahku yang memang masih sangat jauh dari sini.

"hai cantiiik…" suara asing mengejutkanku dari belakang. Aku benar-benar tak mengenali mereka. Karna takut, dengan spontan aku bergegas menjauhinya.

"hei… mau kemana…? Ayo sini kita main sama-sama. Hha" mereka bertiga menertawakanku. Mereka menyeretku ntah kemana. Aku mencoba berontak sekuat tenaga, namun mereka terlalu kuat, dan ku tau jumlah mereka lebih banyak.

"Bruk!" aku jatuh tersungkur. Dan ku sadari aku benar-benar tak tau ruangan apa ini. Yang ku tau ini gudang yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

"hmmp. Tak bisa lari lagi" ucap salah satu laki-laki yang menyeretku.  
>"lepaskan!" aku mencoba memberontak, namun seorang laki-laki menyergapku dari belakang, menutup mulutku dan memegang erat tanganku sampai rasanya ingin remuk. Seorang dari laki-laki tadi sedang berada di luar menjaga pintu agar tak ada yang tau.<p>

Laki-laki itu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan melepas dasi bajuku. Rasanya sangat MENJIJIKKAN saat dia berusaha melepas pakaianku. Kurasa ini terlalu hina untuk menjadi bagian hidupku. Aku sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga, berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun tak ada pengaruh. Aku benar-benar pasrah. Bahkan air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku benar-benar tak merelakan semua ini terjadi.  
>"Bruk!" suara dari luar mengagetkan mereka. Laki-laki itu langsung bergegas memeriksa keluar sedangkan salah satunya masih menutup mulut dan memegang erat tnganku.<p>

"Buat apa kau…"

"Bruk Bruk Bruk!"

"bos" laki-laki yang tadinya memasungku langsung ikut bergegas keluar.

"Bruk!" tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki ada di depan pintu. Ternyata itu Ikki.

"buat apa kau masih di sini, ayo kita keluar"

"PRAK!" pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dari luar.

"Rasakan itu Bodoh!" ucap seorang laki-laki dari luar.

"Shit!" Ikki terlihat benar-benar serius sekarang. Sambil memencet-mencet handphone ditangannya.

"Ikki… kenapa kau tau aku ada disini?"

"aku cuma kebetulan melihat mereka menyeretmu? Aaaah…. Aku belum memperbaiki gearku. Huuuh…. Mana aku harus ke rumah dulu untuk mengambilnya"

"Maaf… gara-gara aku ya?" ucapku sambil pelan-pelan menundukkan sedikit kepalaku.

" Iya. Kau benar-benar merepotkan"

"Maaf…" senyap.. "Ikki… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"ada kah sedikit saja diriku di otakmu?"

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?" ucapnya dengan wajah konyol.

"tak apa" ucapku pelan dengan masih menundukkan kepala.

"dasar bodoh" ucapnya pelan. Pelan-pelan tangannya membetulkan pakaianku yang terbuka, dan memasangkan dasiku kembali. Sambil tersenyum manis.

"Klek"

"oey Ikki, cepat keluar" ucap seseorang yang telah membukakan pintu.

"yo kazu, kau terlalu lama"

"Lama? Itu sebentar dasar bodoh."

Mereka terus berbicara disana. Percakapan bodoh seperti biasanya.

Meski tak jelas, kurasa jawaban yang kutanyakan tadi memang tidak. Yang ada di otaknya hanya tentang air trek. Bodoh. Mangapa aku menanyakan hal itu? Kurasa malam ini aku hanya akan menyesali hal tadi.

Aku beranjak menuju kasur dengan pikiran yang membingungkan dan lelahnya badanku. Namun sesuatu di kasur membuatku terkejut. Ternyata ada beberapa buku yang sudah lama aku idam-idamkan di kasurku. Dari siapa? Mama? Kulihat ada selembar kertas kecil dibalik buku-buku itu.

Alangkah senangnya aku, rasanya ingin terjun dari tebing saja. Hhi.

Kurasa aku akan mimpi indah malam ini.

Isi pesan:

_Kalau mau pergi itu bilang-bilang._

_Kau pikir siapa yang akan menjagamu dari berandal –berandal seperti tadi._

_Dasar bodoh._

_IKKI_


End file.
